


Even Without Magic

by marty_mcfly_jr



Series: Zelena is abusive [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22353736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marty_mcfly_jr/pseuds/marty_mcfly_jr
Summary: How could Zelena be so sure that Rumple will be on her side once he drank the heart potion?
Relationships: Robin Hood & Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Series: Zelena is abusive [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602553
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Even Without Magic

After Gold blinked, Zelena put the heart potion out of his reach.

Zelena chuckled to herself as she took out handcuffs and tied Gold to the hospital bed, hands and feet.

"What," she asked, when he looked at her furiously. She opened her eyes wide with innocence, "did you think I would let you drink the potion and just leave?" she teased.

He struggled weakly, but couldn't fight her as she fastened the cuffs securely before removing the pipes from his mouth and letting him sip the potion. The second he swallowed the potion she quickly stuffed a gag in his mouth and said, "I will take the gag out if you promise not to yell for help. If you do decide to scream," she warned showing him a full needle, "I will sedate you and do whatever I like to you - for old time's sake," she cackled.

He nodded, making his angriest face to mask the terror he was feeling. when she took the gag out he asked, "what do you want _now_?"

"I just want to talk to you. You see, I have to make sure you understand the terms of our deal," she replied pouting.

"I agreed to it," he breathed.

"How can I be sure you will not tell Robin or Regina anything?"

"You can't," he said, "you just have to trust me."

"I trust you will find a loophole," Zelena cooed, "once you are out of this bed, I can't control you anymore. So I will warn you now: if Robin or Regina or anyone ever finds out anything, I will kill Roland. In fact, if anything doesn't go according to my plan Roland dies."

"And what makes you think I care about Roland," Gold snarled.

Zelena chortled under her breath, "oh, Rumple, don't you remember the loophole you found? While I had the dagger! Remember how I commanded you to kill the boy after you get Regina's heart? I am sure you remember," she hummed, "I know exactly how much that loophole cost you."

"I won't tell anyone, OK? I never break deals, you can trust me," he said angrily, "can I please go now?"

Zelena took out some keys and opened each cuff teasingly slow as she gloated at his increasingly annoyed expression.

A few minutes later, Gold was out of the hospital.

He saw Robin holding an enormous box.


End file.
